Demon (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Demon| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Demon TFT icon.svg |item = Darkin |synergy = Demon's basic attacks have a 40% chance to reduce target's by 20 and restore to the Demon. * 2 Demons: 15 mana * 4 Demons: 30 mana * 6 Demons: 45 mana }} Demons are champions with a connection to the evil entities of . Demons steal mana from their target and add to their own. This allows them to use their special abilities more often and help prevent the opponents from using theirs. Strategy * Demons do well against traits and champions that rely on their special ability to do damage that also have a high amount of mana required. Examples include , , , and plenty more. Items * Since Demons gain mana faster than most other traits, they can make good use of spell power items built from . * The more attacks or targets the Demons can hit the better. ** allows them to hit multiple targets and gives them a chance to steal mana from 2 enemy champions. ** and other attack speed items help to attack more often, giving more opportunities to steal mana. ** with an active synergy will allow a demon to steal mana from a single target with a single attack multiple times. * can help prevent the enemy from gaining any mana, while the Demon synergy takes away their current mana. * The trait item, can be applied to any champion to make them benefit from a demon synergy. Good targets for this item would be champions that can apply on-hit effects to multiple targets like , or champions with their or synergy active. ** is a particularly appealing choice for because his passive allows him to apply on hit effects to everyone in his cone of attack, and he gets the Gunslinger synergy also. Counters * Champions like and have low cost special abilities that will charge faster than the Demons can attack. * Items that make charging mana faster or easier like and can help charge mana faster than the demons can take it away. * A majority of the only need to charge there mana bar once. After they do that, they are essentially immune to the Demon synergy. * , , , and don't use mana at all, and don't suffer from the siphoning. * Champions that rely on basic attacks more than their special ability do well against the Demons. , , and are examples of champions in this group. * will prevent the mana Demons gain normally and through their synergy. Trivia * Piece of trivia. Patch History Will not gain mana through their trait if . ;V9.16 - Rework * ** Demon's basic attacks have a 40% chance to reduce target's by 20 and restore mana to the Demon. * ** Demons have a chance on-hit to deplete the target's and deal equal to the mana depleted. ;V9.15 * Mana burn chance reduced to from . * no longer gives mana to Demons when equipping during combat phase. ;V9.14 * Mana burn chance changed to from . * Spiderlings can now gain the Demon bonus. ;V9.13 - July 11th Hotfix * Fixed a bug that would cause Demon to gain mana by spam-attaching . ;V9.13 - July 1st Hotfix * Chance to trigger increased to from . ;V9.13 - Added * Demons have a chance on-hit to deplete the target's and deal equal to the mana depleted. * , , , , , , . * . }} Category:TFT traits